


Stream fails! Gone Wrong! Gone Sexual!

by HadesHimbo



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward, But also, Comfort, Implies Sexual Content, Is that what I tag this as, M/M, Secret Relationship, Taxi has a plant stream where he chills and tends to plants, This is what my cracked brain has produced now, Twitch - Freeform, Twitch Chat, dealing with the internet finding out your dating your best friend, embaressing, embarresment, embarresment live, its kinda soft, streamers au?, the truth come out, this was a dumb idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesHimbo/pseuds/HadesHimbo
Summary: Br'aad is surprised with tickets to fly out to a con for the first time and meet up with some old friends. But hotels are expensive so he just decides to stay with Taxi for no other ulterior motives... hijinks ensues.(Also there’s some implied stuff and explicit stuff here and there but nothing full on so if your not about that I would stay clear)
Relationships: Taxi/Br'aad Vengolor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Stream fails! Gone Wrong! Gone Sexual!

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a dumb idea I thought up and thought I might as well put it to paper with the current ship living rent-free in my head.  
> (12/10/20: Mild editing done, nothing too major.)

Br’aad had never been hung over outside of home, but then again Br’aad could never afford to travel far from home. On the occasion he felt the repercussions for a wild night, Slynan was nearby with some soup and blankets to take care of him until the faint ringing faded and the world stopped tilting at a forty-degree angle. But not this time. No Slynan this time. So this was a rare situation indeed: eyes fluttered open only to be hit with the blinding beams shooting through the cracks in the blinds in a room that wasn’t his. The weekend had been worth all the suffering that he might have to endure for the next couple of hours. 

  
For the first time in his life, Br’aad had flown on a plane and for the first time he attended a convention full of nerds... but those nerds were his friends so it was all he could ask for. Slynan had been working every odd job he could to afford this birthday surprise for Br’aad, but it was all worth it. When he handed him the slightly crumpled plane ticket and con badge to his brother whose face lit up like a kid on Christmas day. All the night shifts and overtime had been worth it. Although Br'aads smiled dropped a bit when Slynan said he wasn't joining him: one he couldn't afford it and two he needed a weekend to actually sleep and relax a bit.

After an entire day of reading up on how to get through an airport (Slynan wrote it down for him as well) and packing all his necessities into an old suitcase the brothers found in a dump, Br'aad was ready. It had been almost a year since Br'aad had seen Taxi and Vel, and the sheer excitement almost trumped the unbelievable anxiety of going through an airport. For once, Br'aad was on his best behaviour and was not actively committing any 'cool crimes', however, there must have just been something about airports because it feels like he was unintentionally breaking rules. An incredibly anxious feeling permitted his whole body, like there were hundreds of eyes on him, waiting for him to not have correctly separated toiletries and then descend like a flock of vultures. But he made it through, no issue with his luggage, no issue with boarding. Funnily enough, some first-timers may have been terrified of soaring up into the sky in a steel 'death trap' but Br'aad couldn't be more excited and lucky for him he got a window seat. Slynan knew him so well. He even treated himself to a bag of airplane nuts, still salty but they were on an airplane so they must have been way fancier than land nuts.

A couple of hours later Br’aad had touched down and successfully finished his first plane journey and another hour after that he finally had his luggage returned. It was as the breeze swept through his long golden mane that the biggest, stupidest smile crept on to his face at the sight of Vel and Taxi holding up a sign with his name on it (like in movies he totally legally obtained). It was almost a bit overwhelming, he hadn’t seen Vel or Taxi in person in almost a year, sure they talked a lot over the phone and what not but there was just something magical about actually being around those people. Soon enough they all locked eyes with one another and Br’aad bolted for Taxi, instantly squeezing him with as much of his strength as he had. It had been so long and Br’aad didn’t wanna let go: Taxi was always so soft and warm to hug up to and truth be told he had been thinking about the ginger non-stop for the past ten months.

”Woah, hey, I missed you too bud” Taxi chuckled somewhat awkwardly as he noticed a lot of people staring at them but regardless, he couldn’t hug Br’aad back, it would be rude.

”Where’s my sweeping tackle hug lover boy?” Vel teased in her often dry tone. Fuck, Br’aad had missed them. He quickly pulled Vel into the hug and squeezed her along with Taxi. 

"So how was your first plane ride?" Vel asked curiously, taking Br'aad's bad as they left the arrivals terminal and stepped out into the crisp coastal air: Br'aad immediately felt like he was up in the alps breathing the freshest crisp air because well, anywhere could be the alps compared to a rundown dockyard.

"Oh you know, screaming babies, the guy next to me kept leaning on me but we didn't crash, so overall, it was pretty great" 

It had been quite quickly discussed that Br'aad would be staying with Taxi, they were old roommates after all and the best of friends... nothing more than that. They had both told Slynan and Mountain that nothing had or was happening so it totally wasn't. Vel, as usual, was the designated driver and very on top of everything, a useful talent as it meant Br'aad could continue to goof off while still getting where he needed to go. The drive to Taxi and Vel's apartment was fairly chill, there were some usual Br'aad shenanigans but other than that it was a chance to catch up. Vel was still studying to become a doctor for what felt like forever, but she had finally made it to her final year while Taxi was working at a florist on and off but he was most invented in his streaming venture which was fifty percent Br'aad's idea back in college. It was just a chilled relaxed place where Taxi would live stream plant care and making terrariums, you know, plant stuff (Plant stuff Br'aad still didn't really get but it made Taxi smile and he was also so cute when he smiled. Whoops)

The escapades getting up to the apartment trumped any which had taken place prior during the car ride. Br'aad hadn't seen a set of nice stairs with a good sturdy railing in months, so naturally, his first thought was to run to the top of the stairs and slide back down the railing on his bosom. 

"Later dorks!" He yelled out sliding past making a radical pose. However, it seemed Br'aad was too caught up in looking like a cool dude that he forget the stair railings end as they turn corners. So as he soaked in Taxi's panicked face, the momentum flung him from the railing and straight to the floor, rolling straight into some poor person's door with a resounding thud. Almost instantly, the frantic rushed footsteps followed as Taxi all but dove to his side.

”I’ll get the med-kit” Vel spoke in her very direct matter of fact way, it was part of her charm. The world was still spinning a bit as Br’aad was slowly lifted up from the floor by Taxi. A bitter metallic taste dripped to his lip as his dear friend looked down at him, just kinda staring at him.

”Oh come on Taxi, just ask for a kiss already, you’ve basically been eye-fucking me all day.” Br’aad commented, jabbing Taxi as he went to sit up and instantly fell into his arms again, his head spinning but then again flying into a door would probably do that.

”Br’aad I- later, but are you okay?” He asked, somewhat flustered by the comment. It was something he should have been used to by now, but whenever Br’aad said anything like that it always got him all hot and bothered.

”I just slide down a railing into a door... I feel pretty fucking great!” Br’aad beamed still neglecting his nose bleed until Taxi finally pressed a small tissue against it.

”Did it look really cool?” Br’aad asked, nasally and muffled.   
  
“Yeah, super cool” Taxi chuckled, tilting his head back a little to stop any blood from dripping further down. He wasn’t as knowledgeable as Vel, but he knew a few things. There was something so special about when Taxi rushed over to Br'aad after one of his shenanigans had resulted in an injury or several: like the entire universe had been cold until Taxi came over, smothering him in warmth. 

"We should probably head up, save Vel walking back down." Taxi suggested, slowly helping Br'aad to his feet, much to his dismay: he had just started to get rather comfortable, leaning into the warmth of Taxi's soft plant tending hands. Despite flying face-first into some poor tenants door, Br'aad could walk straight as if nothing happened, although Taxi helped him regardless, fearing another tumble. The stairwell was now quiet, apparently, Taxi's entire apartment building was full of nine to five office workers... or vampires. Br'aad still thought it was vampires. Soon enough they had reached the second to last floor, although Br'aad couldn't say if anything interesting happened, he had zoned out just thinking about his darling Taxi or the fact he hit his head a bit too hard, he couldn't say with certainty. After the small click of a key, the door was gently pushed open and Br'aad was lead into the 'jungle'.

It had been a while since he stepped foot in Taxi's apartment and much to his surprise, he had found more space for more plants.

"I see you got some more plants..."

"Yeah, it was starting to feel a bit sparse." Br'aad couldn't believe this is who he chose to hold hands with. on his last visit, it had seemed as if Taxi put a chunk of the forest into his apartment... not, it was like he was cultivating his own jungle within the crisp white walls of his apartment. 

"Oh watch your step, those yucca and palm are cultivating" Taxi pointed out, effortlessly gliding through the jungle while Br'aad was struggling not to trip over his own feet avoiding the minefield of house plants. He glanced around for any plant free spot but the room was in full bloom.

'Who kept house plants at the base of the breakfast bar and under the coffee table.' Taxi apparently. These plants sure were lucky there were in such green hands. Thankfully Br'aad's favourite room, Taxi's bedroom, had a more manageable amount of plants scattered around.

"No plants on the bed, there's plenty of room there." Br'aad pointed out, half mockingly as he sat himself down on the mattress, purring contentedly. 

"Come on Br'aad, don't be silly." he chuckled, wiping a small trickle of blood out from Br'aad's nose, rather slowly, taking the time to appreciate his secret boyfriend's beautiful face: the soft goofy smile he often head, a glorious mane of luxurious golden hair and a weird dick tattoo that sprawled down into a spread on his pecs and full-arm sleeves, a sometimes painful reminder of past poor decisions. Taxi left for a second to grab the medkit from the counter, nestled between the neanthe bella palm and the kentia palm, and shortly returned to Br'aad laying on his side, posing seductively.

"Well howdy there parde, haven't seen you around these parts." Br'aad spoke in a frankly terrible southern accent, his drawl way too long and exaggerated but it was weirdly cute. Before he got too swept away in all the excitement and adventure Br'aad brought, he still had a nose bleed to tend to. Cautiously Taxi clambered up on to the bed, mainly trying not to spill the medkits contents all over the place but the blonde idiot took the chance to spin from his seductive side laying to sitting up on the bed, leaning back just a little. The sight was rather... appealing: Br'aad's mane a golden mess strewn all over the place basked in the midday sun with that dumb smile plastered across his face when he was smitten. Hard not to resist the non-verbal invitation Br'aad was giving him. Before anything, he paused and listen for Vel, but it was silent, she must have headed out and regardless Taxi, reckoned he deserved a small moment of self-indulgence with his boyfriend. So he gently sat in Br'aad's lap: a sheepish blush overcoming his cheeks as his legs rested either side of Br'aads so he was kneeling just a bit over him. Quickly, it was rather obvious how into it the two were...

"That would be because I haven't sir." Taxi was willing to entertain Br'aads weird southern roleplay thing, perhaps because he missed him so much or maybe he had hit his head as well but just didn't remember it. Regardless, he was here to do a job as hard as it was to focus in the moment, feeling Br'aad underneath him for the first time in ages. Steadily he cleaned up the few flecks of dried blood on his chin and nose, trying very hard to focus but at times he would catch Br'aad looking at him with the biggest softest eyes and his hand would shake just a bit.

"Well humble traveller, I'm finding myself in a spot of bother lately, I appear to have misplaced my partner."

"That's awful." Taxi's voice betrayed him just a little, it was clear he was very amused by Br'aads antics but he remained committed to the bit. Something he had picked up while dating Br'aad was to just go along with his bits... they usually ended well, one way or another.

"Perhaps I can help with your missing person?" Taxi suggested, running a soft finger down from Br'aads nose to his chin after he disposed of the bloody rag, locking with those gorgeous amethyst eyes.

"Awfully kind of ya fella, but I shall have to find some way to pay back such kindness~" Br'aad was getting as deep southern as his voice would, leaning up to Taxi until his lips were just an inch away. Finally, Taxi was within his reach. Like a man stranded in a desert finally finding an oasis, Br'aad almost salivated at the chance to once again lock lips with Taxi but just as he closed his eyes it was all cruelly snatched away from him as his lips pressed against Taxi's palm.

"Wait are you ask me to help find me but you're cheating on me with me?" Taxi asked confused, slowly moving his hand from the other's mouth with a small if confused smile at the narrative Br'aad had been trying to weave. Soon the two were frozen in silence: Taxi still atop cupping his boyfriend's face as he watched with bemusement while Br'aad slowly pieced it all together and saw the plot holes.

"Yeah, it is a little weird." Br'aad admitted with a soft chuckle, his arms slowly finding their way to Taxi's shoulders.

"But in my defence... I hadn't fully thought it through and just wanted to smooch ya face and maybe squeeze your butt." Br'aad admitted in his regular voice, which his boyfriend found way more charming than his weird southern cowboy persona. Gently, Br'aads face was tilted up and soon enough Taxi's soft pillowy lips were gently pressing against his while a hand slowly threaded locks through his fingers. Finally! Br'aad almost contain his excitement and he instantly wanted to jump on Taxi and kiss his cute face for the next hour and also maybe squeeze his butt. But as much as Br'aad wanted to nose dive into tongue thrashing with Taxi, his other was taking it slower and not wanting to confuse the mood anymore, he followed his slow lead. Taxi continued to gently kiss his boyfriends stupidly adorable face, savouring every moment like it was the first glass of ice-cold water after a hot day out. It was the best feeling. Br'aad responded to the hand gently tangling knots in his hair but sliding around up Taxi's cheek to twirl what warm chestnut hair he could while continuing to every moment his lips were locked with his boyfriends.

"Taxi, I'm back." Vel's straight-laced voice came from the other side of the door and the sudden shock and panic she might come in caused Taxi's brain to jump to DEFCON two, jumping off of Br'aad's lap before swiftly falling atop him. In the moment, Br'aad couldn't help but laugh as he watched Taxi clamber up to the door and open it only to where his form occupied the space.

"Hey vel... Didn't notice you leave." Taxi tried to fill up the agape door with as much of his thin frame as possible but it was a fruitless attempt.

"We were out of water." She replied bluntly, glancing over his shoulder to see Br'aad smitten on the bed, face flushed with his hair all over the place.

"I assume Br'aad will be staying in your room."

"Yeah..." 

"Just don't be noisy and don't go to bed too late." Vel slowly closed the door behind her. Slowly Taxi slid down the door and looked up at Br'aad, laying on his belly now. He had figured that Vel would have known, she's a sharp cookie and at least she wouldn't make a big deal about it or go running to Slynan or Mountain about this.

"Oh Saxi, how scandalous." Br'aad purred, casually revelling in teasing his boyfriend with a faux dramatic tone. At first, when Taxi took in a deep breath and started marching towards him, Br'aad assumed he was in trouble and fortified his mind a Taxi lecture. But no. Instead, Taxi held Br'aad's face in his hands and brought him back up to his lips rather quickly. If he were honest, it wasn't the most rushed kiss the two had but it was fairly messy as Br'aad's brain whiplashed about while his thoughts tried to catch up with his body. Their teeth smacked a bit and Br'aad wobbled on the bed trying to find his balance but eventually, it found it's rhythm and the two had a loving exchange. 

"Oh did you miss me that much Saxi?" Br'aad teased in between kisses although the own response he got initially was Taxi tugging at his bottom lip and using his surprising strength to push him back into the bed and loom high over.

"Actually, this is just the easiest way to shut you up." He purred lowly in Br'aad's ear, giving the highest point of his jaw a little smooch as he pulled away. Although a bunch of Br'aads hair was there and then some got in his mouth and that kind of ruined the moment. The two laughed about it as the sun began its long descent towards the horizon, painting the room in a warm golden glow. They both happened to think the other looked stunning, like something ripped from the Sistine chapel, well a cheaper but still equally beautiful version of the chapel.

"But yeah, I also missed you a bunch." 

And then they got back to smooching and shitposting.

The next day was the con and it was a day Br'aad wouldn't soon forget. He awoke, somewhat late, to the smell of a wonderful breakfast that Taxi cooked for the trio. Soon the flora filled apartment was filled with the lingering smell of freshly baked brioche, eggs and fruit. By whatever mighty god or gods there were, Br'aad loved when Taxi cooked! Intoxicating to watch, Br'aad often found himself just staring at his boyfriend like each move was part of a graceful dance. Plus he got some great grub. Taxi put some much effort into making stuff fresh which was rather magical: especially for the mostly can-eating Vengelors. Vel obviously knew the two were a thing now but as usual, she was a consummate professional, never really mentioning it outside of asking if Slynan knew. Which he didn't. Not because Br'aad thought he would hate Taxi or anything like that but more so he didn't need Slynan being all protective and looming over Taxi with it. Plus it was kinda fun to sneak around: It was rather scandalous and exciting, like a 19th century forbidden romance. They were still planning on telling Slynan... but when it felt right. After only a mildly awkward talk about their relationship with Vel over breakfast, the trio packed their day bags and made the short walk down to the ocean-side convention centre. Now, Br'aad had seen the sea before, he did live in a dockyard after all, but he had never seen it so crystal clear, so void of rundown ships halfway through being scrapped before they were forgotten about. It was beautiful.

"Br'aad, are you okay?" Taxi asked, gently tugging on his boyfriend's shirt, pulling him back from getting lost in the swirl of the sea, crashing against the concrete promenade.

"Yeah, just got some sea shit in my eye." quickly, Br'aad started rubbing his eye like there was something in there but they both knew nothing was there and Br'aad was just getting emotional over the ocean. So they stood there for a while, the ocean wind weaving around them, gazing out at the seemingly endless expanse. While the duos moment of perspective was calming and relaxing, they had come here to hang out and check out some cool convention things like new releases, cosplays and really really long lines. The latter of which they were already experiencing in all it's stilted, sweaty glory after catching up with Vel. An hour later and the trio were finally inside the convention centre and it was like all of Br'aad's favourite garbage piles smooshed into one place and also a lot nicer and also not garbage. There was so much to see and so much to do that it was almost a bit overwhelming, but they had all day so the trio took their time and sampled the delicacies of each game demo and presentation they could. 

Later, as they were chowing down on some lunch, a small group came up to their table. Br'aad instantly caught wind of the wallets heavy with coins and fit to burst, mentally salivating at the idea, but he had promised Slynan and Taxi he would be good this weekend, as easily as it would have been to lift it from their loose gamer pockets. But it turns out Taxi was kind of a big deal, to a small group of plant interested gamers which were surprisingly more than Br'aad had thought. So he chatted with the group and signed a few things and they were on their way.

"Didn't know you were such a big deal Saxi~" Br'aad purred, munching his fries with a bemused smile after watching Taxi somewhat awkwardly navigate through fan interaction. He was adorable when he was flustered.

"I wouldn't say I'm a big deal." Just like Taxi to downplay himself. Br'aad sighed and finished his drink before the biggest shit-eating grin curled on to his face once he caught a glance of something behind Taxi.

"Judging by the horde of gamers heading for this specific table... I would say you are my guy." As the words left his lips, Taxi went as still as stone, his ears picking up on the heavy thump of group footsteps heading over. Turns out more of Taxi's viewers were here than he might have initially thought. Br'aad watched him steel his resolve for the rest of the day: it's not that Taxi didn't like his fans, quite the opposite but despite doing this for almost two years he still felt a bit awkward when people came up to him.

Much to his surprise, Taxi went the entire day without having an anxious fit and was generally quite chill around those who came up to talk to him. In between it all, Br'aad savoured the moments he kicked Taxi's ass at a new indie game demo they played and the laughs they exchanged when he inevitably said some terrible pun. Vel ducked out somewhat early, after all, she had nursing school the next day and would ideally like to be conscious in class but the other two had no such concerns. So when Taxi was invited to an after-party on-site, Br'aad sort of pushed him to go and take him as his darling plus one and he couldn't say no to him. Well, he could and did when appropriate but just not this time.

This is the point where Br'aad's memory got incredibly hazy. The darkroom with dim purple fluorescents filled his mind and pretty much as soon as he got there, he worked on descending into a deep alcoholic abyss he might never claw his way out of. Taxi was suddenly incredibly warm, like a familiar blanket or the sun incarnate and Br'aad couldn't keep his hands off of him. At some point Br'aad remembered bumping into sweaty people on the dance floor with Taxi and he spent the rest of the night shitposting and laughing way too loud at anything remotely funny. Obnoxiously cute is how Taxi would describe it. Finally, once the sun was long gone (Br'aad lost the ability to properly read a clock at this point) he and Taxi miraculously found their way home without either of them dying and then not so surprisingly instantly shot to the bedroom and... well a lot happened there.

A hungover Br'aad laid naked sunken into the bed, lazily glancing past the morning light to the empty spot in the bed next to him with a content smile. Oh, he was still in almost unbearable pain (Taxi was a scratcher and turns out he can really sink his fingers in when he's in the zone) but the warm mushy feelings filling his chest made it numb. Sleepily, a hand reached out and patted the crinkled sheets while a goofy smile curled up his lips before he buried his face in the pillow. Warm sheets with Taxi still clinging to them was something he didn't know he needed in his life until now. Br'aad never wanted to leave this warm cosy cocoon he had awoken in. Unfortunately, last night was finally starting to catch up on and he all but threw himself across the room to the on-suite and began throwing up.

Throwing up was one of the experiences Br'aad could say he despised most. After the first initial bout, he loomed around the toilet as each shot and 'just one more couldn't hurt' were catching up to him and slamming into him like trucks coming out of nowhere. Needless to say, it wasn't pleasant but after half an hour he was void of anything and could feel his skull ringing. A marked improvement really. Like a mole clawing its way to the surface, Br'aad slowly pulled himself up to the sink to stand on his feet. 'God I look horrid' was the one thought running through his head as he was met with the mess in the mirror. Red eyes with rosy cheeks, a paler complexion than usual and needless to say his hair was an explosive tangled mess but in all honesty, he doubted he had the strength to tend to it. After the few moments of grimacing at the dishevelled stud looking back, he took notice of everything else: the bite marks covering his neck and collar bone with the occasional streak of red from a certain someone's fingers. Br'aad didn't need to see his back to know it was covered in a litany of marks and the idea of that made him weirdly giddy cause as it turns out Taxi is a bit of a house cat in the streets, lion in the sheets. Some searching later and Br'aad found Taxi's stash of meds and shifted through them for something to take care of the church bells ringing in his head and eventually he found his remedy as well as stealing a leopard print robe to cover up with as he searched for breakfast.

"And then we tried this demo and it was pretty good." Taxi spoke to his chat, turning back to the rather large bonsai tree he was trimming with almost surgical precision. Not many would of guess he was smashed last night, although unlike his sleeping partner he had an entire morning to work it off to where there was only the occasional mild irritant. Streaming was relaxing for Taxi, he just sat around in his pyjamas mostly and tended to plants while he occasionally had a discussion with chat. In all honesty, at times he was surprised how many people would show up just to watch plant tending and a video game once in a while. However, Chat seemed to explode once he turned back to grab a smaller pair of bonsai shears.

_Oh, whose that?_

_There's another dude!_

_Taxi whose the cutie?_

_10,00bits they are boyfriends_

_Don't be dumb_

Taxi was confused and looked behind him just as Br'aad ducked down to look for cereal.

"Very funny chat." he brushed it off and zoned back into carefully selecting which branches to delicately trim. Soon enough, Br'aad popped up like a gofer, still cereal-less. Then he caught the sight of Taxi at his desk, with another plant. (big shocker.) He carefully made his way over, trying not to distract Taxi although by his laser focus it would appear the rest of the world was white noise outside his desk. Chat was still going ballistic, even more so as Br'aad got closer.

"That's the bonsai, just give me a moment to grab the terrarium and we'll get started on that." Already focused on his next task, Taxi was caught off guard as Br'aad hooked his arms around his belly and quickly nuzzled his neck. Almost instantly he was flushed with embarrassment because he knew he was live currently and Br' aad clearly didn't. 

"Morning lover boy." Br'aad's purr was low and still fairly seductive, the robe falling from his shoulders but thankfully remaining on, well as much as it could.

"Br'aad! What are yo-"

"What is it a crime to say good morning after you fuck my brains out." Br'aad was just bluntly teasing him at this point and there was a perverse joy in watching Taxi grow increasingly flustered but this time it was different as he was getting extremely red extremely quickly.

"Br'aad... I'm live." Taxi mumbled through the hands now covering his face in embarrassment.

"Oh... hi chat!" Br'aad waved and the chat nuked itself five times over.

_TAXIBOYFRIENDTAXIBOYFRIEND_

_POGPOGPOGPOGPOG_

_WHAT A CUTIE!_

_SOMEONE OWES ME THOSE 10,000 BITS!_

_WAIT SO TAXI TOPS?!? COLOURED ME SURPRISED!_

_KAPPAKAPPAKAPPA_

_GAY_

Then the most recent one...

SVengelor1: YOU DID WHAT?!

Br'aad and Taxi saw it and any colour in their faces could have drained in shock horror. Slynan had never shown in Taxi's stream before so of course, he picked today to poke his head in. 

"Well I need to go now for reasons, we'll do terrarium Tuesday on Thursday. Bye!" Taxi quickly fumbled over himself to shut off the stream. Once the broadcast over screen flashed he breathed a sigh of relief and then turned to Br'aad in flustered anger.

"What the heck are you doing up so early anyway?"

"Br'aad it's four in the afternoon."

"Exactly, it's way too early, come back to bed please." Br'aad weakly tugged at his sleeve to try and get him out of his plant space and back into the Br'one zone (the bone zone but Br'aad) 

"We can cuddle and while we're at it probably call Slynan before he breaks down the door."

"I thought that was your thing."

"Runs in the family Taxi." He purred gently before giving him a gentle, much-needed kiss. The duo swiftly returned to bed together, cuddling while Taxi saw the internet explode with the stream clip while Br'aad messaged Slynan to explain himself. It was a hectic hour but eventually, things died down and the duo were afforded a moments respite. What a moment it was, as the duo locked eyes with a dumb smile. A year or so back they had happened to bunk together on a trip in a double bed but that time they just put a double pillow between them because homies sleep 5 inches apart cause they ain't gay. Although each of them looked at their hands and imaged the others holding it gently. Now that was reality, and they couldn't be happier being this close finally. While Slynan loomed over, no doubt already packing his bags and shooting down for a proper explination, Br'aad and Taxi spent the rest of the afternoon watching funny videos on the internet in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought this would be a quick write but I ended up spending a month on and off on this and turns out I'm kinda rusty... Geez, need to get back in the saddle. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this dumb fic.


End file.
